


Little Miracle

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(4x05 Prophets) After Root tells Finch he's the difference between the Machine and Samaritan, there's something more to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miracle

There's one more thing she has to ask, before she goes.

 

"How did you know? The message I wanted to give..."

 

Harold smiled, gave a tiny shrug. "You look at Sameen the way John looks at me."

 

Root laughed, softly. There was a time she would have teased him mercilessly for that admission, but not anymore. She ducked her head, gazed at the floor. "Guess we're all saving each other, huh."

 

Beside her, Harold shifted. He placed his hand on her arm, made her look up at him again, see the conviction in his face. "And that's why we'll win."


End file.
